


Collected Ramblings of an Unjust World

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Collected Ramblings of an Unjust World

The children  
Powerful  
Powerless  
Rise up against you  
Threatening your reign  
of riches and terror  
Your hierarchy  
of bigoted rhetoric  
and hateful policy  
You give us lip service  
and pay us in pain and blood


End file.
